(1) Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method for using the same injection molding apparatus to manufacture at least two and up to four different levels of automobile trim pieces. This invention also concerns a strong third trim level piece that is comprised of a thin decorative metal layer and a thin resin layer. This invention further includes trim level pieces manufactured from a stable injected molding resin. Another aspect of this invention are molded plastic and metal parts that include a through feature on their face through which a transparent, semi-transparent or opaque resin or plastic is injected.
(2) Description of the Art
Automobiles include various “trim levels” depending primarily upon the cost and luxury level of the automobile in which the trim is being installed. The trim pieces are interior and exterior trim features and molding that are applied to the automobiles in various locations such as dashboards, door handle trim, glove compartment trim, console trim and so forth. The first and lowest trim level is typically painted molded resin trim pieces. A second trim level consists of a pre-formed polymer skin to which a resin backing is applied to give the pre-decorated skin structural integrity. A third trim level consists of decorated metal sheets that are preformed and then united with a premolded resin backing. The fourth and highest trim level consists of real laminated wood to which is applied a metal or premolded resin backing.
Each trim level piece includes tabs, connectors, an adhesive on the backing or some equivalent means for attaching each trim level piece to an automobile structure.
Presently, each level type of trim piece is manufactured using different processes, machines and molding apparatuses. This means that tools, dies, stamping machines, injection molds and so forth must be individually purchased to manufacture each piece for each trim level. Further, employees must be hired to manufacture the various trim level pieces, and each trim level piece must be separately designed and engineered. All of this equipment and labor increases the cost to manufacture each trim level trim piece.
Moreover some of the trim levels pieces require post molding manufacturing steps. For example third trim level pieces are made by uniting a premolded resin backing with a prestamped decorative metal piece. After the parts are united, further stamping and crimping steps are required to secure the decorative metal piece to the resin backing. These manufacturing steps also add significant costs to each manufactured trim piece.
There is a need therefore to reduce the design, machining and manufacturing costs of automobile trim level pieces. Furthermore, there is a need to produce third trim pieces that use significantly less materials.